


素写

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银弓骑





	素写

阿拉什从床上爬起来，打着哈欠从卧室走到客厅，看到客厅柜子上摆的奥斯曼狄斯和奈菲塔丽的合照。

“勇者！醒了？”奥斯曼狄斯围着围裙走过来。“在和奈菲塔丽问早安？”奥斯曼狄斯也看向照片，眼神温柔。

“啊，嗯。”阿拉什往旁边看去，柜子上摆着一排奥斯曼狄斯的照片，他和他的兄弟、他的已故妻子的合照，从幼时到成年，从黑白到彩照，最后是奥斯曼狄斯和阿拉什的一张合照。

“哈哈哈！你在吃什么醋？”奥斯曼狄斯突然揉上阿拉什的头发。“法老小哥！我没...”“那你现在该和余问早安了。”奥斯曼狄斯扳过阿拉什的下巴，主动给没睡醒的人献上早安吻。

“早餐做好了，快去洗脸。”奥斯曼狄斯把阿拉什的头发揉得更乱，转身走向餐桌。

早餐，没睡醒的阿拉什切坏了鸡蛋，溏心的蛋黄流了一盘子。就像太阳被划破了，奥斯曼狄斯的眼泪流了一盘子。阿拉什心疼坏了。

对面斯芬克斯跳上了餐桌，黑猫好奇地盯着奥斯曼狄斯的盘子，奥斯曼狄斯大方分给它一块苹果。黑猫再优雅地踱过餐桌，踱到阿拉什近前。它想舔阿拉什的盘子，阿拉什舍不得，他舍不得把拭去奥斯曼狄斯眼泪的权力让给斯芬克斯，就把自己的培根都给了它。

“你还真宠着它。”奥斯曼狄斯也走到阿拉什旁边，递给他一杯牛奶。“用这个抵你的几块培根吧。”

“小哥你明明比我更宠它吧。”阿拉什笑。

“余是宠它，余也怕你吃不饱啊。”

奥斯曼狄斯走回了餐桌另一边。阿拉什没做好准备消化奥斯曼狄斯这句，他一下噎住了。他脸都红了。他掩饰地转头看墙上的表。“嗯...？已经这个时间了！我要抓紧了。”

而奥斯曼狄斯已经结束用餐，他把盘子丢进水槽，快步走回来给阿拉什一个亲吻。“余也赶时间，晚上见了，勇者。”他出门前还对阿拉什补充：“给斯芬克斯准备完猫粮再去上班！”

于是，给斯芬克斯倒完猫粮，摸摸小家伙的头，阿拉什也出了门。

晚上奥斯曼狄斯竟然比阿拉什提前回来，他抱着斯芬克斯窝在沙发里，阿拉什刚进门就被催促“余饿了！快去做饭。”

晚饭后，阿拉什抱着电脑坐在沙发上。奥斯曼狄斯从浴室走出来，只穿一件阿拉什的衬衫，浑身湿哒哒滴着水，他大步靠近沙发，掀翻阿拉什手里的电脑，抬腿跨坐在他大腿上。

“法老小哥，我在整理病人记录，马上就结束了...”

“余下面什么都没穿。”

阿拉什深感无力。他避开对面灼人的金色视线，侧身想去捡电脑。

“我还差几行字，然后只要给医生发个邮件...”

“你乱动把余蹭硬了。”

阿拉什苦着脸看向奥斯曼狄斯，对方一脸理所当然。

“现在，勇者，你的老板指派给你一份紧急任务。放下手头所有无关紧要的事，余就是你的紧急任务！其余那些无聊又琐碎的工作你就加班完成吧。”

阿拉什被奥斯曼狄斯困在沙发这一方小天地，被奥斯曼狄斯用柔软的嘴唇，滚烫的躯体，甜腻的吻困在这一方灼热，濡湿，令人窒息的小天地。任性的奥斯曼狄斯，拥有绝对权威的奥斯曼狄斯，缠着他在这方小天地间辗转翻滚了两回合，才勉强仁慈地放他回去继续加班。阿拉什给奥斯曼狄斯把碎发拢到耳后，亲吻他的额头。奥斯曼狄斯穿着那件被滚得皱巴巴的衬衫，环抱住自己，侧头亲吻衬衫的衣领。

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
